


My Grieving Heart Will Rip Out Yours

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Simon is an Angel [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (A SLOW & painful death.), (Beware: Auto-Correct Usage), (Don't worry!), -BUT- Not in this story., AU, Alec is poisoned!, Alternate Universe, Angel!Simon, Angels, Anger, Angry!Jace, But he gets better. - Freeform, Dark Shadowhunter, Don't let it scare you., Emotional Hurt/Comfort?, Evil Sebastian, Grief, Grief/Anger blinded Jace!, I find my lack of understanding disturbing., Lots of Tags for this one., M/M, Not Yet., OOC, Out of Character, Poisoned POV - Simon, Poor Malec, Protective!team, Psycho!Sebastian, Sebastian/Jonathan is SOOO going to die., Simon is Poisoned!, Simon meets Raziel, Things are MADE UP here., Thoughts of revenge, Wow..., angel brothers, cliff-hanger, jimon, not good!, worried!Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Hard-core Title, don't you think?First Chapter: Simon's Point Of View during his poisoning.Second Chapter: Jace & the others discovering Simon has been poisoned.Third Chapter:  A less epic fight scene than I wanted. One in which there is a very-not-good scene of pain for Malec.All ending in a cliff-hanger of evil that matches the psycho Sebastian that I am writing....





	1. Raziel

Simon wakes to a world of white. He sits up on something but can't see. His clothes are white, every surface surrounding him is white...The only thing not white is his body. He doesn't know where he is and yet he doesn't feel lost or scared. The endless looking room feels warm and he stands from whatever he was sitting on.

"It is good to stand by you again, little brother."

Simon turns to the voice, unstartled by it for no reason he can name. There's a glowing man standing next to him now. He knows this man, his name falling from his lips without having to think of what it was, "Raziel."

"Ah, so the seal has completely broken." Wings unfurl from the man's back, large impressive white shields to shade against the light. They cause Simon to stare in awe. "I was unsure whether you would remember me or not."

Simon blinks away his stupor as his own wings come out on their own to accompany the other angel's. "It's not really a memory. I just...knew."

"You will slowly remember everything," Raziel nods. "In time." He places a hand on Simon's shoulder. "I have missed you greatly, little brother. The heavens are nearly void without your voice."

"Little brother...I'm your brother?" Simon doesn't try to wrap his mind around it. He knows it's true and just accepts it. "But, how? Are angels born or something?"

"We are created," the other angel answers. "You came after me. You clung to me since your first steps." He laughs lightly, like a puff of breath. "You used to try and out do me in everything. I think you were trying to impress me or prove yourself."

"Really?" Simon laughs a little louder than the other had. "What sort of things did I do?"

"Well," Raziel looks up as if to look at the memory. "I once eased the way for a baby sea turtle to reach the ocean. You, on the other hand," another puff of laughter. "You guarded an entire family of hatchlings to the ocean."

"Was that...okay? It wasn't against any 'rules' or something?"

"This was before The Fall," the other angel's smiling face changes to one of sorrow. "So many terrible things happened afterwards. It's no surprise you were so affected."

"Affected?" Simon repeats with a frown. "You mean-Are you talking about the fact I put myself on earth? Did I do that? Who put the seal on me? Was that you?"

"It was your last heart-broken request to me," Raziel sighs as his eyes shine against the bright white of the world. "You couldn't stand to be in heaven anymore and I was afraid of you rebelling, so I did as you asked. I placed the seal on you. It is more like a Rune in some ways, but far more powerful than the ones on the Nephilim. It is also intertwined with your heart, so it cannot be altered or perverted by another."

"You sound like it really hurt to let me go," Simon comments in a small voice, heart clenching at the thought of causing anyone pain.

"How can one not grieve when they lose someone they love?" Raziel answers with a fond smile to the younger angel. "Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" Simon asks, a little confused. 

"Was it worth staying on earth just to be killed?" his brother answers with a pained expression dancing in the corners of his stare. 

"Am I dead?" Simon's heart feels like it's going to explode with the thought. 'What about Clary? What about finding Valentine and stopping the Shadowhunter apocalypse? Sebastian said they were siblings! What if it was true?'

More importantly, 'What about Jace?'

"Not yet." The two words bring the Simon's heart rate down to a worried flutter. "And if your friends can manage it, you might not truly pass from their world."

"Were would I go when I die?" Simon asks as the thought hits him. "Do I go back here? Would I be with you again? Or do I..." He shrugs. "Stop existing?"

"Some things I cannot give an answer to, little brother," Raziel shakes his head minutely. "This place is not part of either worlds, living or dead. It exists for those in the clutches of the layer in between. I merely came to see you here. To see with my own eyes how you fared."

Suddenly, Simon is hit with an important question, "Do you know where Valentine is?"

"Brother," the other angel says tiredly. "I have done my part of interference. I will only return to earth once more when called."

"I'm not asking you for the humans' sake," the younger angel counter quickly. "I'm asking you as a fellow angel and your brother."

Raziel laughs a little heartier than he did before, "You were always one with words."

"Please, Raziel," Simon pleads with the other angel. "I'm not asking you to help us fight him. Just tell me where he is. Please!"

"I cannot."

"But-!"

The angel raises a hand, "I cannot tell you," he smiles down at the younger angel. "But if you track the man using the parabatai bonded pair, you will find him on your own."

"We tried that," Simon frowns, remembering all the different attempts they made in the past. "It didn't work."

"You tried normal parabatai tracking. I am telling you to enhance them with your own powers."

"So..." the younger angel's eyes widen in understanding. "If I do the tracking with them, it will increase the power of it or something? We'll be able to find Valentine?"

Raziel nods.

Simon hugs him. "Thank you!"

"Brother," Raziel returns the hug tightly. "The seal may be broken now, but I can mend it."

"What?" Simon pulls back, surprised. "You can lock away my angel powers and turn me into a Mundane again?"

"I prefer the term human," the other angel counters with a small smile. "But, in part, yes. There is one thing though, little brother. You would lose all memories of your past self and become a new person."

"In that case, no thank you," Simon laughs a little. "I've got very important memories I'd very much like to keep."

"Your loved ones of earth will not live forever," Raziel points out sagely. "Even the warlock will eventually die. You will be left alone, traveling the earth as a stranger. You might not want it now, but you will most likely ask me to mend the seal."

"When they go," the younger angel smiles brightly at the older. "There won't be a reason for me to stay there anymore."

Raziel smiles along with him.

 

-*-*-*-


	2. Sadness & Plotting Revenge

Jace's phone vibrates, alerting him to another half hour passing. He pulls out the device to check for a message from Simon. He waits two whole minutes, no message. He texts his boyfriend, worry spiking as he watches the 'loading' sign move unnaturally slow. Then he waits for a reply....

There's nothing. Five minutes after the deadline, he group texts the others: "We need to go back."

"You can't be serious." Alec texts back.

"On my way." Clary texts.

"Got it." Izzy texts.

"At least there's nothing here." Alec adds to his text. 

The group meets up on the streets on the way back.

"Should I be calling Magnus for a pick up?" Alec offers his parabatai when he sees the dark glare the man is sporting.

"If you think he'll answer," the blonde bites out as he moves as fast as he can.

"Magnus always answers my calls."

 

Alec calls his boyfriend and the warlock answers with a strained voice, "Is everything moving smoothly at your end?"

"We haven't seen any signs of Circle Members, but Jace is worried about Simon so he wants to get back to the Institute as fast as possible."

"Yes," Magnus says strangely. "I think having the man present would help...ease, a few things."

"Magnus?" Alec stops to listen more carefully. "What's the matter? Is the Institute under attack? I my mother doing something to Simon?"

"It will be easier if you just see for yourself. I'm sending someone." 

The warlock hangs up, confusing his boyfriend and worrying everyone as they try to go faster.

A portal appears down an alley ahead of them, a brunette Shadowhunter standing in front of it and waving his arms at the others as they near him.

"Magnus sent me," the Shadowhunter tells them when they approach. "This portal leads directly back to the Institute."

"What's happened to Simon?" Jace demands of the other man, getting into his face.

"The warlock says he's been poisoned."

Jace runs through the portal. The others trying to keep up behind him.

 

"SIMON!" Jace shouts after coming through the other end of the portal. His eyes lock on Magnus and he runs to the warlock. "Magnus. what's going on? Where's Simon? What do you mean he was poisoned?!"

"Calm yourself, Jace," Magnus raises his hands to put up a physical barrier between their bodies. The others catch up with the blonde and heave in air as they come to a stop.

"Magnus," Clary looks at the warlock with large eyes. "Is Simon okay? Do you know what happened?"

"I was going over my wards when I found the poor angel," Magnus says seriously, no trace of his usual charisma in his voice at all. "He was barely breathing. I've heard about angel poisons but I thought they were egotistical imaginings."

"Is he-?" Clary can't force any more words out of her mouth, her throat swelling too tightly for any more noise to escape it. Izzy puts an arm over the other girl's shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Biscuit," the warlock grins. "I happen to know the world's greatest healing warlock. With Catarina's help, we managed to stabilize Simon. He's still very weak but he's no longer knocking on death's door."

"Where is he?" Jace grounds out angrily, trying to keep his temper in check but failing.

"In the informatory, guarded by a dozen Shadowhunters. I can-" Jace pushes his way passed Magnus to run to the location. The man quietly finishes. "take you there."

"Thank you, Magnus," Clary tearily tells the warlock before racing after the blonde, Izzy following her.

"Is he really going to be okay?" Alec asks his boyfriend as he watches the others leave. He worries for his parabatai as much as he does the angel.

"I've never been a praying man," Magnus says soberly. He takes the archer's hand. "But for once, I found myself asking some deity to save the little nerd."

"I'm going to catch whoever hurt Simon," Alec says firmly, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "You want to help?"

"Of course," the warlock's grin takes up his face, promising nothing good to whoever they're going to find. "Can't let anyone hurt our little love club, now can we?"

 

\---

 

Jace shoves the Shadowhunters guarding Simon out of the way to get to his boyfriend's side. The angel is lying motionlessly on a cot in the center of the room. He's almost as white as the sheets of the bed, his hair the starkest contrast. Jace feels his body shaking as he kneels beside the bed and takes Simon's hand.

"Why do I let you convince me to leave you alone?' the blonde whispers brokenly as he stares at the teen's face. "You keep getting hurt and I keep failing to protect you."

Clary and Izzy come barreling in next, the Shadowhunter guards wisely getting out of their way instead of suffering a second harsh treatment.

Clary goes to Simon's other side to take his second hand. Tears are already sliding down her cheeks as she looks the angel over.

"What?" is all the red-head can get out before a sob snatches her voice away. Izzy takes a stand behind the other girl, her hand resting on her friend's shoulder in comfort as her own eyes water.

"I'm going to kill whatever did this to you," Jace swears as he watches his boyfriend breathe. Isabelle's head snaps up at the severe tone and she swallows nervously. Clary wipes at her eyes as she adjusts to get more comfortable on the ground.

"Clary," Izzy brings the other girl a chair. "Here. Sit."

"Thanks," the red-head smiles, grateful for the chair and sitting heavily on it.

Jocelyn comes into the room next, gently requesting entrance instead of shoving her way in like the teenagers had. Once she sees Simon on the bed, her hands fly to her mouth and she forces back a sob.

"Mom," Clary's voice croaks to her mother as she reaches out to the woman. Jocelyn rushes to her daughter's side and takes the offered hand, pulling her daughter's head into her stomach to stroke at her hair.

"It's okay, honey," Jocelyn leans down to place a kiss at the top of her girl's head. "Simon's strong. He'll pull through this."

"He will most definitely do that," another woman's voice says softly. The Shadowhunters turn to watch a woman with cat like features walk into the room with a cup in her hands. She smiles at them. "Your presence will give the angel the strength to return to us. You need only be patient."

"Catarina?" Clary asks, assuming the woman was the warlock Magnus had mentioned earlier. The woman nods. "Thank you," the red-head wipes at her eyes again. "For...everything. For-For saving Simon."

"It is my gift," Catarina gives the teenage girl a slight bow. "I have some more medicine for the boy. Would one of you prefer to give it to him?"

"I'll do it," Jace stands, arm already extended before the others can move. The warlock nods her head and hands a small cup to the Shadowhunter.

"Make sure to lift him upwards so that it goes down easier," Catarina explains evenly, watching the blonde approach the angel. "Go slow and try not to spill as well."

Jace nods, one arm sliding under Simon's back to lift him up. Clary joins the blonde, taking Simon's other side to help hold him up. 

Using his free arm, Jace tilts the cup against his boyfriend's lips. He intently watches the liquid trickle from the cup and into the angel's mouth. He pulls it back every few moments to watch Simon swallow unconsciously. Then he resumes the actions until the cup is empty. He and Clary return the angel to lay back down.

"Well done," Catarina compliments them as she takes the cup back. "A few more hours rest and I have every faith the angel will awaken."

"Clary," Jace tears his eyes away from Simon's face. "Will you watch over him for me?"

"Jace," the red-head frowns. "Simon will want to see you when he wakes up."

"And he will," the Shadowhunter says firmly as he stands. "I'll be back soon. There are just a few things I need to check out."

"You mean you want to hunt down who did this to Simon," Isabelle says, her voice sounding a little angry. "Don't you think revenge can wait a little longer? Simon is more important."

"Of course Simon is important," Jace growls lowly. "That's why I have to go hunt down the monster who did this to him and make him PAY."

A shiver shakes Clary at the blonde's last word. She strokes her thumb over Simon's knuckles and takes a deep breath.

"I saw Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane going over security feeds on my way here," Jocelyn tells the blonde. "They might still be there."

"Got it," Jace nods to the woman. He turns a laser focus back to Clary, "Do you promise to stay with him?"

"I'd like to see someone drag me away," Clary tells him, tears threatening to start pouring again.

"Good."

Jace walks out of the room with purpose, Izzy watching him with a concerned frown as the guards hurry to get out of his way.

Jocelyn leans over to whisper in her daughter's ear, "Is there something going on between Simon and Jace that I don't know?" 

"Yeah," Clary whispers back with a slight smile. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Of course, honey."

Izzy brings over two more chairs and all three women watch over Simon as he sleeps.

 

\---

 

Jace finds Alec and Magnus whispering to each other in a corner of the Institute by the monitors. He goes straight for his parabatai. 

The archer answers the question before the blonde can ask it, "No. We don't know who did it yet."

"Why not?" Jace nearly shouts, but he reins in his anger just in time.

"The suspect wisely avoided security measures," Magnus tells the Shadowhunter. "But, I do have this-" he pulls up a syringe. "You two should have no problems tracking the man or woman who harmed our Simon."

Jace glares at the syringe, grimacing at the needle as if he could destroy it with his eyes. He turns a less fierce look to his parabatai.

"You ready?"

"Jace, we're not running after a stranger on our own."

"Whoever it is hurt Simon, Alec!"

"I know that!" the archer returns defensively. "The person knew about angel poisons, which means they know a lot about things we don't. We have to be careful about how we proceed."

"There is only one syringe, but there could be more than one party," Magnus points out as well. 

"Whoever it was had the ability to come into the Institute undetected," Alec adds, hating the pain clear on his parabatai's face. "They got in and out without any detection. No alarms going off."

A possibility dawns on Jace, "What if it was a fellow hunter?"

"Jace-"

"No, think about it," the blonde lowers his voice as he looks the room over. "A Circle Member attack on an entire vampire clan to draw more Shadowhunters out gives a follower of Valentine the perfect opportunity to get their hands on something." He turns to Magnus, "Where did you find Simon?" 

"In a weapons room," the warlock answers, his eyes widening a touch. "Do either of you know what your inventory is supposed to be?"

"I don't really care about what they stole right now," Jace shakes his head. "My point is, I don't think it was a group. I don't even think it was two people. I think I know who it was."

"Sebastian?' Alec guesses, his parabatai nods. "That's insane, Jace! Just because Simon and Clary were having a bad feeling about the guy doesn't mean he'd poison an angel."

"There's only one way to find out," Jace takes the syringe from Magnus's hand. He holds it, needle side down, with one hand and lifts it up to the taller man's face. "Are you with me?"

Alec takes a breath and shakes his head, his hand wrapping around the other teen's. "This is still a bad idea."

"Duly noted," Jace grins slightly. "Now....concentrate."

 

Magnus watches as the men's clasped hands start to glow, their eyes fully focused on each other. The warlock gives their surroundings a sweeping glance as he uses some magic to hide the Shadowhunters' actions. No one is watching and he grins as he turns his focus back on his lover.

"Something's blocking it," Alec frowns, still staring intently into his parabatai's eyes.

"I only need a direction," Jace states, hand tightening around the object as if it would help. 

The pair break away with a gasp, the syringe shattered in Jace's hand.

"The docks," Alec says confidently as he turns to Magnus. "Do you think you can get us there?"

"Do you want me to clean that up first?" the warlock points to the small cut on the blonde's hand from the broken glass. "If there are traces of the poison still left on the glass, you could fall ill as well."

"I'll be fine," Jace grumbles, carefully removing his ripped glove to hold the remains of the syringe. "Where should I put this?"

"I got it," Magnus snaps his fingers and the object disappears. "It's locked away at my apartment now, don't worry."

"Good," the blonde checks his Seraph before nodding to the warlock. "Let's go."

Magnus opens up a portal and all three walk through.

 

-*-*-*-


	3. Fighting & A Second Poisoning

Sebastian whistles as he turns the special stele with his fingers. There's a boat approaching, ready to take him to his father and he can't wait to bring his stolen treasure to the man so that he can take the next step of his plan.

Something crackles loudly nearby and the dark Shadowhunter turns to where it originated. He rolls his eyes when Jace, Alec and Magnus come striding out of a portal and towards him.

He forces a pleasant smile on his face as he stores the stolen stele. He glances back at the boat, calculating how long it will take to get to him, before turning back to the others with a greeting wave.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sebastian asks, one hand touching the handle of his Seraph as they get closer. Jace's face is stormy, his eyes a steady glare while Alec has his bow ready and Magnus's eyes are un-glamoured; the yellow glow almost frightening.

'Definitely not good.' the dark Shadowhunter thinks, pulling out his blade. "What's the matter?"

"You can stop pretending, Sebastian," Jace growls, pointing his weapon to the man. "I know what you did to Simon. You're coming with us to serve trial!"

"I don't think I'll make to trial," Sebastian smirks. He raises his head as he looks down at the others. "What proof do you have I did anything to the angel?"

"We tracked you!" Jace snaps, finally reaching the other Shadowhutner. "WHY? How could you DO that to HIM?!"

"Because he got in my way," Seb shrugs indifferently. "I forgot to pick up the syringe, didn't I? Amateur mistake. I can't believe I did it."

"You're right," Jace grins as Alec exchanges worried glances with Magnus. "You're NOT going to make it to trial!"

The blonde attacks the other, his blade slicing downwards as if to slice the other in two. Sebastian's blade moves to deflect the blow as he takes a step away.

"Jace" Alec tries to warn his parabatai, arms aiming an arrow at their enemy in case the battle turns sideways. "We need him alive for questioning!"

"That's right, Jace," Seb mocks the other man as he deflects another blow. He spins, eyes darting to where the boat is approaching to keep track of its progress. He turns a genuine smile to the other teen, "You need me ALIVE. Isn't that so sad? Having to keep your enemy breathing while your little angel friend struggles to do the same?"

Jace shouts out as he tries to slice at the man again, but his anger is clouding his mind too much and his attempt is deflected once more. 

"Magnus! Isn't there something you can do?" Alec asks, trying to keep track of the others, waiting for an opening but not getting one.

"I could but I might hit Jace," the warlock says angrily. "I have to get closer."

"STAY BACK!" Jace shouts at them, breaths becoming labored as his opponent scurries away again. He makes chase, "He's MINE!"

"Angry boyfriends can be so troublesome," Magnus grumbles, then he notices an approaching vessel. "Hello there. Gentlemen, I do believe we are about to have company."

Alec looks up when his boyfriend points and he sees the boat approaching. He turns back to the fight, "Jace! He's just stalling till his escape boat comes! Get out of the way so Magnus can freeze him or I can shoot him!"

"Ooh!" Sebastian sings as he swings around a ladder to climb up a watch post. "Your friends want to HURT me, Jace! You gonna let them get revenge for what I did to Simon? Or do you think YOU can do that?"

Jace slices upwards to the other man, just missing hitting the dark Shadowhunter in the ankles. Alec lets loos an arrow as Jace climbs up the ladder. It hits Sebastian in the shoulder and the man falls to the ground in a shout.

"Not fair!" Seb shouts as he pulls the arrow from his body. He rolls across the ground and slams it into Jace's hand when it reaches the top rung; the blonde screams. "Oopsie!"

"Jace!" Alec curses as he notches another arrow. His parabatai goes the rest of the way up the ladder before pulling out the arrow and tossing it away. 

Jace kicks Sebastian in gut as he still lies on the ground. The dark Shadowhutner laughs as he rolls into a ball. 

"That all you got, Jace?"

Jace kicks him again.

"Better," Seb wheezes.

"That's enough, Jace!" Alec shouts, putting down his bow and arrows before running towards his parabatai. "Magnus?"

"I've got it," the warlock's eyes glow as he moves his hands. An thin wall forms between the two. Jace slams his fists against it before turning a look of hate to its creator. "Don't look at me like that, Jace," Magnus tells the man flippantly. "You can't kill him until we get answers."

"Answers," Sebastian mocks as eh pushes himself to his feet. He sees the boat, it's almost close enough to jump to. 

Alec jumps up to where the fighting pair is. He points his Seraph at the one on the ground. "Who are you working for? Is it Valentine?"

"I could tell you," the dark Shadowhunter tilts his head with a smile. "For a kiss?"

"I'm gonna kill him," Magnus growls, lowering the wall to point an open palm to the man.

"Magnus," Alec turns to stop his boyfriend. Sebastian jumps up, wrapping his arm around the taller man's throat as he puts a needle into it with the other. Jace and Magnus freeze.

"Okay, ladies," Sebastian says as he holds the syringe for the other two to see clearly. He glances back and smiles when the boat slows near the docks. "I'll tell you what: I give you ONE answer and this behemoth of a Shadowhunter, and you let me jump for the boat?"

"How about you let him go and I don't let Magnus tear the skin off your body?" Jace counters.

"Ouch," the dark Shadowhunter winces. He moves the syringe slightly where it rests in Alec's throat, making the archer wince. "You're getting pretty dark there, Jace. Why IS that I wonder? Oh!" He fake gasps. "Are you a closet psychopath? That would be so funny!"

"I will murder you slowly if you do not release Alexander this instant," Magnus says, appearing in front of the man in a blast of smoke.

"If you try to take him from me, I'll push the plunger," Sebastian grins. "He's only half angel, but the poison could still kill him. Do you want to see if I'm right? Huh?! DO YOU WANT TO TEST ME DOWNWORLDER?!"

The dark Shadowhunter pushes on the plunger slightly, releasing some of the poison into Alec's blood stream.

"Stop!" Jace shouts, putting up a hand to stop the man.

Sebastian rests his chin on Alec's shoulder. "What do you say, fellas? My ride's here. I want to leave your pep squad and go home."

"One answer and you give us Alec back," Jace repeats the man's offer. 

Seb nods. "Better make it count."

Alec decides to ask the question himself, "What are Valentine's plans?"

"Oh! The hostage speaks!" Sebastian laughs, swaying with the other man slightly. "Very well then, he plans on bringing home our creator."

"You mean-?" Jace's eyes widen as their enemy laughs again. 

"YES!" Seb hisses. "He's going to bring Raziel to earth. He is going get a true angel's help in ridding the world of DOWNWORLDERS." He spits the name as he pointedly looks at Magnus. "Then," he shrugs, the needle moving with the action and causing Alec to slightly wince against the pain. "I don't really know how far dad's plans go from there. I don't much care either."

"Dad?" Alec repeats, feet shifting to test out how much room he had to move. His captor's arm tightens. 

"Must be my day for mistakes," Sebastian sighs dramatically. He frowns as the boat starts to turn away and leave. "Impatient morons. Guess there's only one way to end this." He smiles, looking directly at Jace. "Hope you have plenty of Shadowhunter energy. Your parabatai is going to need it."

Sebastian pushes the plunger all the way in, releasing the poison into Alec's bloodstream.

"NO!" Magnus screams, reaching for his lover before his body can fall. Sebastian runs from behind the Shadowhunter and jumps. He splashes in the water, the noise drowned out by the echoes of the warlock's voice. 

-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
